1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFID tag, and in particular relates to an RFID tag having a temperature detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology is popularly utilized in logistics management to track, monitor and manage storage. A passive RFID tag is popular for its low cost and small volume, wherein a reader emits a tag request signal to induce the RFID tag to generate a tag signal.
However, some goods need to be stored under a particular temperature environment, such as frozen foods or red wines, and conventional RFID tags do not provide a temperature detection function. Conventionally, a passive RFID tag requires minimal electricity, and does not generate a temperature detecting signal.